


Grave Introductions

by Lance_Corpal_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Death, Fic Graveyard, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Corpal_Levi/pseuds/Lance_Corpal_Levi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi accompanies Eren, Armin, and Mikasa on "leave" for a family holiday. Levi doesn't know what Eren wants to do when he goes to see his mother, but accompanies the brat anyway. Love confessions and Graves are all about this Mother's Day gift as some truths that aren't suppose to be known come out in the open~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Levi x Eren fic or any Attack On Titan fic ever.
> 
> Hope you all like the fluff
> 
> If you want, you can find me here: demikaivisions on DeviantArt

(Levi Pov)

The courtyard was filled with the needless chatter as cadets with the scouts walked side by side discussing families and other frivolous things that most soldiers do not normally get the chance to talk about. Whatever Erwin had planned for today, I honestly wanted no part of it due to the fact that my fellow comrades were indulging on divulging their feelings with one another. All I wanted was for some chores to be done, a nice cup of tea, and much needed silence to bring me some kind of relaxant, which I'm sure Erwin was getting his cruel kick of denying me, regularly.  
"Oi! Armin!" A boy with hazel brown hair called out, his voice carrying out melody in the air, almost caused me to chuckle softly. A blonde glanced up, "Eren, you need to calm down a little. I know you are excited about the free time we will all be getting tomorrow, but we need to focus on our chores." He looked up at my window, almost trying to see if I was watching, "You know Corporal will not allow us to leave if there is a mess." Eren groaned a little as his demeanor changed to that of a kicked puppy. I chuckled softly, almost indulging on that little fantasy of dismissing everyone for the day, but the shitty brat. 

(Normal PoV)

"I know, I know." Eren picked up a broom and began sweeping the cobble stone. "I just can not wait to go see her and talk with her. I miss her so much..." Armin nodded slightly, "I know, I miss her too and my parents. We can go see them all tomorrow. Mikasa will be with us." Eren just nodded and smiled, but then looked down at the pile of dirt. "Do you think Corporal Levi has anyone to go see?" Armin continued to sweep as he milled this through his mind. A small thought popped into his head, "I'm not sure, but if you want, we could invite him. Talk to him about it later tonight." Eren grinned and continue to sweep, a little more bounce in his step. Armin chuckled to himself, 'What have I done now?'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Levi PoV)

The walls were starting to darken as shadows flickered across the walls as the door came into view. The last thing I wanted to do was finish up the paper work that was scattered across my desk, but that mess was getting on my last nerve. Pushing open my door, I heard a faint "Heichou!", turning I was captured in a sea of green and blue. "What now, Jaeger?" The brunette just smiled, "I wanted to ask you something, Corporal." I nodded, opening up the door, motioning for him to follow, "Get in here brat. This have better be quick, I need to finish the paper work for the leave we are allowing you to have." I sat down at my desk as I heard the door click.  
He stood there, looking down at his feet, shifting from one foot to the next, whatever he wanted to ask, it was easily seen on his face that it was making him nervous. "Spit it out, brat." He looks up, meeting my cold indifferent gaze, "With this leave, I was wondering if you are going to accompanying us, since you know..." He trails off mumbling slightly. I sigh, closing my eyes in annoyance, "I was hoping to stay here and finish some reports, but since you, shitty brat, want to go, then I guess I'll have to comply, but only this one time." Eren looks up, hope and joy radiates off of him, making me slightly wish I could just take it back. "Thank you Heichou!" I open my eyes, instantly swimming in a pool of green and blue, "There will be ground rules. If you break them, I'll break you or take you back here, no questions asked. I am not a damn baby sitter." He nods slightly, smiling. "Armin and Mikasa are coming too. We're going to go see my mother. I'm sure she'll like it if you came to see her as well." I mumble slightly, turning towards my desk, waving my hand. "Do not make me regret my decision Jaeger." He gulps and runs out the room, shouting, "You won't, Corporal."  
I go through my paper work, filling out all of the required information for the cadets and officers leaving for the holiday. I narrow my eyes sighty as I think about what the brat had just managed to do. I never leave for these family things. I never go with any of the other officers. I hate socializing when I don't have to. What the hell just happened? I now have to go with this shitty brat, and his shitty friends, and to meet this woman that I could care less about. What the fuck did I just get myself into?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The click-clack of horse hooves hitting the cobble road was barely drowned out by the obsessive talking from the three cadets in the carriage as we headed towards the location Armin had given the driver. I was only half paying attention when I heard my name being called, "Are you okay, Corporal Levi?" It was the blonde kid asking, concern slightly showing. "I'm fine. Just tired from doing all that paper work." I mumbled slightly, turning my gaze towards the window, watching the scenery change. He sighed and turned his attention back to the others. "So do you remember when we gave mom those frogs for mother's day?" Eren was chuckling slightly. "Of course. Mom was yelling at you for bringing them in the house shouting, 'Be free little froggies!' Mom was mortified and dad thought it was great." Mikasa laughed slightly. "Oi. I was 9. Give me some credit." The brunette snickered.  
They continued their story telling for the rest of the ride. A few stories stuck out in my mind. Eren with makeup was an interesting one, him wanting to grow up to be a princess and have a prince rescue him was laughable as well. Mikasa was the one telling those of course. Eren would turn bright red and start yelling back at her, laughing all the same. I was starting to enjoy the little moments, but something was becoming uneasy with me. I was not supposed to be here, enjoying moments like these, I was suppose to be back at the castle, doing paper work. I was not allowed to have these happy moments full of laughter and reminiscence, all of my friends and family have moved on. I felt like I was intruding on their happiness and personal life, so I continued my glaring stare out the window as the trees whipped by.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The chatter came to a stop, as the carriage came to a halt outside of a little meadow with an iron gate. The three cadets exited quickly, while I continued looking out the small window, boredom showing on my face while I was trying to understand why we were stopping at a place like this. I thought we would be stopping at a nice cottage or something along those lines as living, but it seemed reality was proving this not to be the case. I only noticed that one cadet was waiting for me, a light tapping on the window brought me from my thoughts. "Are you coming Corporal? I want you to meet my parents. Tell them how well of a soldier I make." The blonde smiled up at me. A low "Tch" clicked from my tongue as I exited the small carriage.  
The blonde hummed softly as I followed him to a marked grave, white flowers being held in his hands. "Hi mom and dad." He placed his hand on the stone, smiling, as he set the flowers down. _Arlet_ was printed out, but the rest was unreadable. He was going on about his recent events with the Trost incident and his joining the scouting legion, I just focused my gaze on the grave in front of me. "This is Lance Corporal Levi, deemed to be Humanity's Strongest soldier. He is the leader of our group of scouts." I frowned at the name. I never wanted to be titled that. I was just doing what was deemed necessary with the job that was thrust on my plate.  
I grumbled a bit, before realizing he was expecting me to say something. I nodded and took a step forward and saluted the grave out of respect. "You both should be proud of this one. He has a sharp wit and was the one who planned the strategy for reclaiming Trost, even if it was a little risky." I turned towards him as he finished up his visit with them. "If you don't mind me asking, how did they die?" He looked up at me, a dark gleam entering them. "They were explorers, always wanting to learn about the world outside of the walls. One day they went out and never came back. The military police said they were mugged or something along those lines." I nodded, "Humanity can be a cruel beast when needed." He chuckled softly, "We know that all too well, Corporal. No need in reiterating it." He looked back at the grave one last time before heading to a tree in the center of the cemetery.  
Following behind the blonde, I caught sight of a red scarf. Mikasa was walking up to the tree just as Armin and I approached silently. "Eren is not with you?" the blonde chimed at the raven. "No. He wanted to talk to her alone." I looked up, "His mother? She's here?" Armin smiled as Mikasa glared daggers in my direction, "Yes. If you want, she's right in between the two cherry trees, behind the weeping angel." I nod and head out towards the titan shifter. Damn brat.  
I walked behind the weeping angel as I saw the brunette kneeling before a grave. I walked over to one of the trees, leaning against it, trying not the disturb his session. "Mom, I don't know what to do. I keep finding myself drawn to their presence." He sighed, "I really admire his strength and determination. Makes me have hope and try to do my best when I'm around him." Who are thinking about Jaeger? I chuckle to myself as I can think about him falling for that horse face little shit. Jean was his name I think. "I wish you could have met him mom. He's a little hard to get to know at first, but he looks after everyone like a mother hen. Oh and the chores remind me of you as well, with how dedicated he is to cleaning. I try my hardest to clean, but it's never good enough. I guess I should have paid more attention huh?" He chuckled softly, holding back some of the emotion I could hear bubbling up. Dedicated to cleaning? Horse face is just as bad as you are, brat. "I wish I could tell him what I've told you mom, but he makes me nervous. Do you think I should tell him how I feel? I don't want to make things worse between us since I can't really even get him to hold much of a conversation. I just wish I had him come here and hear everything, but at the same time, that would probably make him beat the shit out of me." I could hear the grimace he had at the end. Jean's beaten him? I'll have to increase his chore load next week. Make him rethink touching the boy again. I'm only allowed to do that, touch him... What the hell am I thinking? I scoff at my thoughts as I see Eren turn towards me, shock is present in the orbs.  
"What's wrong you shitty brat?" He turns away, "I'm sorry, Corporal. I didn't know you were there." I chuckle softly at the nervousness he radiates. Wait a minute. I make him nervous. Jean makes him annoyed. I smirk internally at this knowledge, as I hold my passive gaze. "What the hell are you getting at Jaeger? I won't tell Jean what you said." He immediately turns walking towards me yelling as he grabs my jacket. "I can not believe you thought that was about that horse face ass hole!" I glare at him as I can feel my feet barely touching the ground, his body shaking slightly with anger, pressed against me. "Put me down, now, Jaeger." He places me down slightly, still holding onto my jacket, anger in his eyes slowly receding. "I'm sorry Corporal." As you should be shitty brat. "If not Jean, who the hell were you talking about?" A slight blush came across his face as he let go of me completely, shifting nervousely. "Why do you want to know, Levi?" I look away, "I don't really care. Just figured if you openly talked in the open then you would be able to tell me." I walked away from him, straight towards the grave. _Carla Jaeger_ was printed. Carla? That's an interesting name. "That's my mom. Mom, this is Corporal Levi. He's the one who has been looking after me." He grinned slightly, looking over at me. I saluted the grave the same way I did for the Arlets'. "I will try my hardest to watch over your son and protect the last of Humanity's Hope. He is a real pain in the ass and a shitty cleaner, but I do think he's a good soldier and I would not want anyone else charged with his protection."  
I could feel eyes staring at me. I turn to see the biggest grin staring me right in the face. "You really think that Corporal?" I turned away, walking towards the weeping angel. "That's the only time you are going to hear that, you shitty brat." I smirked slightly as the image of the grin still imprinted on my mind. The only time I will say it out loud. "Bye mom, I think I'll tell Levi." I stopped cold in my tracks. Did the shitty brat really mean me the whole time or that he was going to let me know his secret? I turned toward the brunette as he turned towards me. Shock and awe returning to his bright eyes as I looked up. The angel's wings were in the right place to make it seem like I had wings myself. I chuckled softly as Eren just stood there.  
"What is it Eren?" He blinked a few times before a slight blush found his cheeks. "I have something to tell you, Levi." I nodded slightly as he came forward. "Well?" I glared at him impatiently. He could have told me right where he was standing. "I wasn't talking about Jean earlier." I sighed, "That was obvious." He chuckled, "I was talking about someone who is a lot shorter." I frowned, "If you are talking about Armin, I don't really care what you do, but not in the carriage." I turn away from him. Trying to get that image out of my head, I felt something grab a hold of me, turning me, I felt something wet on my lips. I felt his lips on mine, my mind went blank slightly as I processed everything, a glare forming in my eyes as he pulled back. "Sorry Corporal." He looked down awaiting some sort of reaction out of me. I looked up at him. He admired me, my strength, my determination, my concern, and made a comment about my height. I sigh, "I'm not short, I'm a normal height, you are just freakishly tall." He blushed red, obviously not preparing for that I smirked and pulled his face down towards mine. "I did not tell you to stop either, brat." I leaned up to meet his lips, shock over powering him for a second before he responded into the kiss. I pulled away, taking a much needed breath, holding his chin gently. He chuckled softly, "I guess this is an acceptance?" He glared at him slightly before smirking, "It's way more than that, Jaeger." He nodded kissing me one last time before letting go and running back to the grave.  
"I told him mother. I really do wish you could have met him in reality. I love you. Happy Mother's Day." He left the grave heading towards me. Happy Mother's Day, Carla. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to meet an amazing boy. He grabbed my hand and we met up with the others, as he let go of my hand. Just because our feelings were known to each other, did not mean they could be known by any one else yet. I sighed taking one last look around, smiling slightly. This is a Mother's Day I won't forget anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it~ 
> 
> Don't know if I should make this into a series or if I can even write any other fics for this fandom~
> 
> Let me know what ya think though~


End file.
